


Proposition

by Goober



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Fighting, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goober/pseuds/Goober
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the <i>fuck</i> are you doing?”</p>
<p>Kylo jumped out of his concentration, outstretched hands lowering from where they had been hovering in front of the lift doors. “I’m going to open them and see if we’re near a floor. If I can move the lift with the Force, we will get out a lot faster than relying on the techs.” The expressionless mask turned to Hux, “Unless you <i>want</i> to spend the next half hour or so stuck in this box?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposition

All in all the meeting had gone about as expected: no real new information, just a general check in — that naturally ended in Hux needing to report Ren’s latest fuck-up. The meeting had gone well for Hux, so he didn’t care that the other man’s embarrassment was as plain on him as if he weren’t wearing that ridiculous mask. That embarrassment had quickly faded into seething rage the moment they exited the vast conference chamber, Snoke’s holograph having flickered out as the pair headed towards the turbolift, Ren hot on the General’s heels. Even his footsteps were annoying; entirely too loud and with more force in his step than should be necessary. Hux refrained from stooping to the Knight’s level and rolling his eyes.  _ Idiot. _

The durasteel doors slid open and Hux entered, a gloved knuckle pressing into the button for their floor before he even turned around, pushing a little harder than he had intended. The heavily cloaked man slid into the lift just after him, standing as close as possible. Hux could feel Ren’s eyes glaring holes into the side of his face when he turned, pointedly not looking at him, focusing instead on the doors as they shut quietly.

“I don’t want to hear it,” Hux sighed, finally acknowledging Ren from the corner of his eye.

“You can’t do that,” the man snapped, barely containing the anger in his tone. The filter of the dark mask only served to add an eerie crackle to the end of his words.

“Do  _ what _ ?” Hux challenged, turning his head to try and stare into the slits of the mask.

“Undermine me in front of the Supreme Leader like that,” Kylo answered, a fist clenching by his side.

“If you stop breaking my ship and being a liability, I won’t have to report it,” Hux suggested coldly.

“I am  _ not  _ a liability — at least be honest with your so-called reports.” Kylo’s body crowded closer, making the General feel slightly claustrophobic. The temperamental Knight was hard to deal with on the wide bridge of the ship — being in close, confined quarters with him was making the hairs along Hux’s neck raise.

“You threw one of my officers down a stairwell when he tried to stop you from  _ continuing to  _ destroy one of our backup generators. I believe that fits the very definition of being a liability,” Hux sneered, brows knitting together in frustration.

“I don’t answer to you. I don’t answer to  _ anyone _ .”

“Fear and intimidation might work with the Knights of Ren, but if you’re going to continue occupying my ship you better rethink your tactics.” Hux had turned fully to face Ren, shoulders stiffer than usual as he returned the heated glare. A hard line set in his jaw as Ren tried to get closer, boxing him in closer towards the control panel on the side wall. “Or do you really enjoy being called  _ Jedi Killer _ so much?”

The gloved fist aiming for his face was easy enough to step away from, moving beneath the other arm that had slammed into the wall to try and stop him. Hux felt the turbolift rumble, lights brightening ever so slightly with raw energy, as Kylo predictably let his emotions override his control over his power. Ren lashed out and slammed his fist into the panel on the wall and there was a brief second where he turned, hand outstretched like a claw, before the lift jerked and a screeching of metal against metal rang out around them.

Hux and Kylo paused, and the former drew his breath in to say something, just before they were thrown off balance by the sudden halt of their ascent. Hux caught himself before he could stumble, Kylo backed up a few steps. Eyeless mask met narrowed green eyes before they were plunged in darkness, and Hux was thankful that Kylo couldn’t see the clear intention of murder on his face.

After a moment where the only thing that could be heard was breathing, the rumble of a generator kicked in. He expected the lift to start moving again, but it was locked in place while the backup lights kicked in. Hux looked over at the control panel and cursed under his breath; the panel was dented in the shape of a fist, electricity occasionally sparking from it, clearly overwhelmed by Ren’s use of the Force. Opening the hatch revealed the wires were frayed, only a few intact. “This is your fault,” he accused darkly, facing the other man, “you don’t ever  _ think,  _ do you?”

“Shut up.”

Hux opened his mouth to argue but a vibrating in his pocket drew his attention away. Reaching in and retrieving the communicator, he answered it swiftly. “ _ Yes? _ ” He growled, projecting his irritation for Ren onto this unfortunate caller. He didn’t have to give his name — his number was unlisted except in an emergency, whomever was calling would know it was him.

“General Hux, sir? Is everything alright? This is Repair Tech Beta calling, there seems to have been a malfunction in the private turbolift.” The caller was hesitant at first, before quickly regaining professionalism.

“The turbolift has shut off, we were heading back to the Bridge. Can you get it running again from your end?” Hux asked with a forced calm, letting out a long sigh through his nose.

“Negative, sir. Something has shut off our systems, it will be a while before we’re able to get them running. Shall I call you once we’re up again? We can override the turbolift and send you to your floor, once we’re online.”

“Yes, call me again once your systems are running properly.”

“I’m sorry sir — did you say ‘ _ we _ were going to the Bridge’ before?”

“I’m with Kylo Ren, yes.” Hux did his best not to sound annoyed, but there was a bite at the end of his tone.

A long pause followed, before the technician on the other end cleared their throat. “We will get our systems up ASAP, sir. I’ll call again once we’ve made progress.” The comms went dead quickly, and the General pocketed the device.

It was only then that he noticed Ren, and took a step forward as if to stop his actions. “What the  _ fuck  _ are you doing?”

Kylo jumped out of his concentration, outstretched hands lowering from where they had been hovering in front of the lift doors. “I’m going to open them and see if we’re near a floor. If I can move the lift with the Force, we will get out a lot faster than relying on the techs.” The expressionless mask turned to Hux, “Unless you  _ want  _ to spend the next half hour or so stuck in this box?”

“Your little magic trick is what got us in this mess. We’re waiting.” A pause as Hux’s eyes fell to what he was sure Ren considered plan B — the lightsaber at his hip, just as unstable as its owner. “If you bring that thing out in this enclosed space, I will personally pitch you from the nearest air-lock.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Ren challenged.

“You’re such a child,” Hux sighed.

A hiss split the air and he watched the Knight remove his helmet, letting it fall gracelessly to the ground with a noise loud enough to annoy Hux. It never ceased to throw him off about just how young the Force-user looked. Ren was only a few years younger but his face betrayed the childish nature in him, it was entirely too expressive. His face was twisted into a scowl, the annoyance creeping over his features as his lingering fury at Hux made dark eyes narrow on the side of the General’s face.

“This is your fault.”

“ _ My fault _ ,” the redhead echoed, lips pulling into a sneer. “I fail to see how any of this is my fault.”

“You provoked me!”

“How? By telling the truth?” Hux scoffed, leaning against the wall behind him. “Honestly, Ren. If you can’t handle hearing about your reputation as a human disaster, you should strive to be less of one. Maybe you’ll have a new nickn—” he was cut off abruptly, the back of his head slamming into the durasteel.

A hand shot out to try and push the dark haired man off him, the other trying to make space between Kylo’s fist and his throat. Gloved fingers curled harshly into his windpipe, and Hux gritted his teeth to stop the choked noises his body threatened to make. He pushed at the Knight’s shoulder to try and stop him from moving even more into Hux’s space, but a warning pressure was added by the man’s palm into the hollow of his throat. Green eyes narrowed as Kylo’s face stopped inches from his, no mask to hide the unrelenting vitriol on it. In the scuffle Hux’s overcoat fell from his shoulders and onto the floor.

“Don’t you ever shut up?” Kylo growled, matching Hux’s glare. “No one likes hearing your voice as much as you do.” A pause settled after his words, before a smirk replaced the acid distaste on his face. “What will you do now,  _ General _ ? What good are you without your sharp tongue?”

Hux’s head felt lighter as the Knight refused to let up, a particularly rough squeeze sent stars in the edges of his vision. He had to make a snap decision, not that there were many choices he could make. Pushing against Kylo’s shoulder only earned him another squeeze, and the knuckles of his hand to be dragged across the wall as the man easily pried it from his shoulder and pinned it beneath his own.

From this angle he could probably kick  _ some  _ part of Ren that would make him let go. But ultimately that seemed like a bad idea. Engaging in a fight while his defenses were down would open too many doorways, and though he was less than an honorable fighter, Hux didn’t like the odds.

A second idea came, this one more likely to disarm Ren. The dark haired annoyance was laying pressure into his throat again and his lungs were complaining louder at the lack of oxygen. Hux gritted his teeth and pushed forward, Kylo’s fist tightened in response, trying to keep him against the wall. He covered the space between them just enough to fit his lips against Kylo’s.

The touch was enough of a surprise that Kylo loosened his grip, and Hux let his head fall back against the wall as he gasped in a breath. His lungs burned at the rush of air, and he nearly choked, but it was all sucked away again as the Knight closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Hux’s. The redhead’s brows rose in surprise, and when the hand fell from his throat, he hesitated.

It wasn’t a bad kiss, loath as he was to admit it. His free hand needed something to do, and when Kylo kissed harder, his fingers wound in long black hair. His kisses were just as demanding as he was, and when they parted Hux had to take an extra second to catch his breath. Gloved fingers gripped his hair tightly, and Hux was dragged in for another kiss. He let Kylo run his hands down his chest, stopping at his waist to curl long fingers into the uniform at his lower back. The Knight pushed his tongue into the redhead’s mouth when he opened it to protest, silencing the last of Hux’s weakening fight at the situation.

“Ren,” Hux tugged at Kylo’s hair when they broke apart for breath, “Ren, stop.”

“What,” Kylo grumbled from where he was laying kisses into his jawline. When there was no answer he pulled back, “ _ What? _ ”

“What are we doing?”

“Never been kissed before?”

“Fuck you,” Hux snapped.

“That was the idea,” Kylo mumbled, letting his forehead fall forward onto the lift wall beside Hux’s head in mock defeat.

“I’m serious, what the hell are we doing.”

“I’m letting your plan work,” the Knight turned his face to breathe against the redhead’s neck, smirking at the involuntary shudder. “Isn’t this what you wanted?” He didn’t give Hux time to answer before he kissed the redhead’s neck roughly. “If you want me to stop I will,” he breathed, nosing at a space behind his ear.

“My plan was to stop you from strangling me,” Hux huffed, trying to catch Ren’s eyes. “Not to continue so just—”

“I don’t see you stopping me,” Ren pointed out, grinning against the redhead’s face as he sucked on his earlobe, pressing their hips together with a hard jab.

“Just don’t leave any marks,” Hux sighed, turning his head so Kylo could leave a trail of open mouthed kisses against his throat.

Kylo chuckled against his skin and hummed, “Not this time,” before grinding his hips into Hux’s again. He ran his hands across the General’s body, one snaking up the back of his overcoat to grab at the back of his hair. Hux smacked his hand away before it could tangle in his still mostly perfect locks.

“No,” he growled, nudging Kylo’s face away from his neck with a shoulder. “Do not touch my hair. We’re not leaving this lift looking any different than we did coming into it.”

Kylo only rolled his eyes as he leaned against the wall with his forearm next to the redhead’s face. “Don’t you ever stop talking?” He growled, his words the only warning for what he had planned. His right hand hovered over Hux’s shoulder, pushing him down onto his knees with ease through the Force. A completely inappropriate use of his powers, but the look of unrestrained fury on Hux’s face was  _ well  _ worth it. “Find a better use for that mouth of yours.”

Hux glared up at him, still feeling the pressure of the Force holding him down by his shoulders. All the same he ran his hands down Kylo’s hips and over his strong thighs, pointedly ignoring where the man wanted him most as he spread his fingers and ran his palms hard back up the fabric of his trousers, underneath the robe through the slit in the sides. Hux dug his nails into Kylo’s hip with one hand, the other sliding across the front to grope his half hard cock. The steady hitch of breath above him spurred him on, pushing him to press harder and earn a soft gasp from Kylo.

It took him a little longer than he was happy admitting to figure out the flap of the man’s trousers, but Hux unfastens them quickly and drags the fabric down, hooking this thumbs into the surprisingly regulation black underwear to shuck them carefully down his hips to expose Ren’s cock. After removing his gloves with his teeth (earning him another choked noise from above) and sets them aside he took the other man in his hands, fingers wrapped around the shaft as he experimentally .

Hux moved a hand slowly up the muscles of Ren’s stomach, knocking the robe out with his elbow to give the man a better view, as he leaned in to lick a long stripe with the flat of his tongue from base to tip. Ren tasted more or less how Hux had expected him to, but that didn’t stop him from making a low sound in the back of his throat at the sensation of velvety skin against his tongue. He repeated the motion a few times, before sucking at the slit. Above him Ren’s breathing quickened, a quiver in his hips as though he’s trying hard not to buck into Hux’s mouth, when the redhead finally wraps his lips around the head.

He slid his mouth down before pulling back, tongue working to slick the overly hard cock in his mouth as the hand fisted at the base pumped Ren in tandem with his motions. Kylo moaned low, a hand coming to rest on the side of Hux’s face, making the redhead look him dead in the eye as he sunk lower on his cock. Hux let his teeth slip from their sheath in his lips for a moment, running them across the tip, dragging a low growl and beads of precome from Kylo. Smirking, he pulled his lips to the head to lap at the slit.

His free hand dragged his nails across Ren’s body, up his thighs, across his stomach. Kylo lost his composure, breaths coming in harder succession as he watched Hux’s lips slide to press against the fist on his cock, cheeks hollowing. His strokes altered in direction from his mouth, twisting rather than pulling, and Hux sucked enthusiastically. It got harder to breathe around Kylo, but Hux didn’t falter, only sped up his motions until he removed his hand from the other man. He could feel Kylo twitching in his mouth, dangerously near the back of his throat, and he moaned at the sensation. Ren gave a low curse and his hips stuttered forward, causing Hux to gag as the tip of his cock pushed against the back of his throat.

_ Watch it, asshole,  _ Hux warned, eyes narrowing at Kylo. The man’s black hair curtained around his face, forehead pressed into the forearm locked against the wall. His hips shook with the desire to do it again.

_ Sorry, sorry,  _ projected back, completely unapologetic.  _ Don’t stop, I’m close. _

Hux tilted his head up ever so slightly, letting Kylo see his throat bob as he worked harder to take him completely. Ren’s eyes squeezed shut for a moment, biting his lower lip as he tried to contain the steady stream of moans falling from his mouth. “Do you have any idea how fucking  _ good _ you look?” Kylo asked, opening his eyes to pin Hux with an intense stare, pressing the redhead’s forehead with the palm of his hand. With Hux’s head held slightly back, he pressed in slowly, watched as his length disappeared into the heat of his mouth. Hux’s nostrils flared when dark curls tickled against his nose. Kylo’s hand falls back to his chin, keeping him in place while his thumbs swipes away some of the collected saliva from the corner of Hux’s lips.

While Kylo dragged his hips back and pushed forward in small stutters (pushing the back of Hux’s head against the metal wall), Hux cupped his balls and worked on dragging his nails hard enough to scrape skin against the muscles of Kylo’s abs. He’s not going to last much longer, that much is obvious. Not with the shakiness of his thighs or the fact that he’s twitching hard against Hux’s curled tongue.

“ _ Hux _ ,” Kylo moaned and pulled halfway out, startling the readhead. Within seconds he spilled over Hux’s tongue, holding his head back to tip the salty come to the back of his tongue and throat. Overhead the backup lights flickered as the redhead swallowed without batting an eye.

It took a few moments for Kylo to recover, slipping his slick, softening cock fully from Hux’s mouth. Hux moans at the lack of contact, painfully hard between his legs. He palmed himself through the front of his trousers as he stood, fitting right back into place with Kylo’s body surrounding him. “Your turn,” he breathed.

There’s a second where Ren fits himself back into his pants, looking mostly presentable, before he smirked. The lift jerks into motion, and Hux realized with his overcoat on the floor he wouldn’t have gotten the call to tell them the turbolift had been fixed. Kylo knew this entire time.

“You  _ bastard _ ,” Hux shoved him back with both hands, quickly bending down to grab his coat and gloves. “Can’t even finish what you started?”

Kylo chuckled as he moved across to the other side, pulling his helmet up with the Force. Before he clasped it back onto his head he looked at Hux, a wide smirk pulling his lips. “You should see yourself. Pouting doesn’t suit you, General.”

Hux barely had time to pull on his gloves and shove his arms through the sleeves of his coat, wearing it in an attempt to hide the obvious erection he sported. “I hate you. I hope you know that, you giant, overgrown prick.”

He didn’t expect Ren to shove him back against the wall, emotionless face of the mask still as the redhead glared at him. “Be in my quarters within five minutes, or get yourself off,” the filtered voice  _ commanded _ . Hux’s brows knitted together in anger as the man stepped back, palm still pressed against his chest. Just then the durasteel doors slid open, and Ren turned with a dramatic swish of his robes.

“Sir!” A short man in uniform saluted, “I wanted to make sure you were — that you got my message,” he recovered, “you never answered your comms.”

“I had to have a word with Lord Ren,” Hux said, composed as he spoke to his inferior officer. “You’re dismissed.”

“Yes, sir.” The kid couldn’t have left any faster.

Irritation spiked through Hux as he walked out of the lift, going in the direct opposite way of the officer. He considered the offer, rolling it over in his head. Before long he realized he came to a stop outside Ren’s quarters, knowing that the smug bastard would be on the other side, waiting for him. Hux grit his teeth and turned, storming off to his own quarters.

_ Your loss, General,  _ echoed in his head, amusement coloring the corners of his mind.  _ I thought you would be smarter than your pride. _

Hux didn’t answer, waiting for the presence at the back of his mind to dissipate before leaning against the door when it closed behind him.

He was so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk Kylux with me [on tumblr](http://kyluxfightclub.tumblr.com/)


End file.
